


Pokemon Go Get Him!

by EvangelineSinclair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineSinclair/pseuds/EvangelineSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Levi, there is a very attractive man taking a picture of your ass right now. You should say hi."</em> </p><p><em>Oh fuck no.</em> </p><p><em>Levi turned around, ready to deck whatever creep dared to take a picture of his backside.</em> </p><p><em>He didn't expect the guy to be so attractive that it would stop him mid-punch. </em> </p><p>
  <em>The brunette looked up at him, held up a finger and said rather loudly, "I beg you, do not move an inch! There is a Pikachu on your dick and I have to catch it at all cost!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Hanji takes Levi to get nitro coffee, Levi finds himself forcibly thrown into a world with Pokémon, night time Pokéhunts, and a pair of eyes that are far too enticing for him to resist.  </p><p>Or, that Pokémon Go story I had to get off my chest. Because…Pokémon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Go Get Him!

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings from Germany! I've been traveling through Europe for a week or so now, got a little over a week left still, so I'm pretty MIA from all my accounts ATM. However, been writing this little number on the plane between catnaps and EBB drafting. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Levi wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and scowled ferociously at the tall brunette who was standing in front of him. 

"Fuck, I never should have let you talk me into this." 

The brunette turned, honey brown eyes flashing in amusement behind rectangular-framed glasses. Their wild mane of hair was only tamed at the base of a ponytail, their long bangs framing an oval, expressive face.  

"Levi, it's just coffee." 

"Exactly. I don't even _like_ coffee. Tell me this nitro coffee is worth sweating my ass off for." 

"It's worth sweating your ass off for." 

"Fuck, no it's not." Levi fanned himself with his cell phone, holding his arms out at his sides. He could feel the sweat seeping through the back of his shirt, causing the fabric to cling to him like Saran Wrap. Levi _detested_ sweat stains, most of all pit stains, which was why he was standing like a scarecrow at the moment.  

"The store is small, but the coffee is so on point," Hanji gushed, cupping their face in delight as they wiggled in happiness. "Their nitro in particular is something worth dying for." 

Levi was only half listening to their crazed ranting as he glared at the massive line of people in front of them. Alright, so the coffee must be _kind_ of good if it was attracting this many people.  

He glanced at the little storefront. There was a single, glass door that led into a small sized café that had no seats, only standing counters that lined the entirety of the lobby. The counter was directly in line with the door, and he could make out the back kitchen area, where there were pristine, metal tubes connecting to nozzles behind the counter. Before the store stood a giant chalkboard sign that boasted, " **Maria's best nitro coffee! Non-believers need not enter.** " 

Underneath the announcement, Levi barely made out the words " **Pokéstop located within!** " 

Levi didn't know kind of pastry a Pokéstop was, but he was certain he didn't want to try it. 

Hanji was in the middle of saying something, when they turned to look at Levi and stopped mid-sentence. They blinked, then leaned in to whisper, "Levi, there is a _very_ attractive man taking a picture of your ass right now. You should say hi." 

Oh fuck no. 

Levi turned around, ready to deck whatever creep dared to take a picture of his backside.  

He didn't expect Hanji's vague description to literally stop him in mid-punch.  

The man looked young, maybe in his early to mid twenties, with a mop of chocolate brown hair in disarray, matching the thick brows that were currently furrowed in concentration as he aimed the camera of his phone directly at Levi's crotch. He was tall-significantly taller than Levi-but lankier, as if his muscles were still filling in.  

Levi only noticed these things in passing though. His concentration was mainly focused on those eyes. Those dual-colored, wondrous eyes. One eye was a smooth, honeyed gold that swam with flecks of amber, and the other was like the ocean after a storm, a dark blend of cerulean and forest green. Both were lit in a fiery determination, and the man's gaze flickered up to meet Levi's. 

Before he could move or say anything, the man held up a finger and said rather loudly, "I beg you, do not move an inch! There is a Pikachu on your dick and I have to catch it at all cost!" 

Levi couldn't have moved if he wanted to. The only thought going through his head was, ' _why are all the attractive ones bat shit crazy?_ ' What the fuck was a Pikachu? 

He heard Hanji howl with laughter behind him, but didn't move as he watched the young man aim his phone and flick the screen, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he scrunched his face up in concentration. God damn was that cute.  

Hanji placed a hand on his shoulder. "Levi, the line is moving." 

"Fuck, he told me not to move," Levi hissed back at them. "What the fuck is a Pikachu?" He wasn't sure how long he had been standing still; all he knew was that this boy had the most expensive face he had ever seen, and in the short span of time he had known him, the brat had shown at least seven different expressions of frustration and determination as he tried to catch this Pikachu creature. It was both amusing and endearing. 

Just as Hanji opened their mouth to say something else, the boy let out a loud whoop and jumped up into the air with an enthusiastic fist pump, nearly dropping the paper bag he had been holding in his other hand. "Finally! You're mine, bitch!" He grinned down at Levi, and the smile immediately slipped from his face.  

A bright red flush appeared at his neck, quickly creeping its way up his face until he looked practically like a cartoon character about to blow steam out of his ears. The brunette opened and closed his mouth multiple times, trying to find the words he wanted to say.  

Levi sighed, feeling bad for him. "It's fine. Don't worry about it; it's not like you were actually taking a picture of my ass." 

If possible, the man turned even redder and averted his eyes.  

Levi smirked, amused by how embarrassed the young man was getting, despite directly addressing him about his dick just minutes ago. He was about to say something else when Hanji interrupted.  

"I love that you two boys are having a moment, but if we don't move forward, the patrons behind you just might murder us, and I didn't stand in line for 20 minutes just to get mauled." 

Startled, the boy glanced behind him to see a long line of customers, some of whom were glaring or tapping their feet impatiently. He quickly pocketed his phone and the three of them moved forward in line.  

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, still not meeting Levi's eyes (Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed that he couldn't see those amazing eyes again). "I was really caught up playing Pokémon Go _. As_ an apology, coffee's on me." 

"That's not necessary," Levi replied (and what the fuck was Pokémon Go?). "Shitty glasses was buying mine anyway." 

"I was?" 

"Fuck yes. First you drag me out of my house on the hottest day of the fucking year, then make me stand in this long ass line sweating my _balls_ off, while subjugating me to all these other sweaty ass people when you _know_ just how much I hate the heat and strangers? If that didn't imply you were buying me a drink then you need help." 

A quiet snort from behind him made Levi freeze. Oh shit, he hadn't meant to be so abrasive in front of a (attractive) stranger. If his staring from earlier hadn't scared the guy off, he sure as hell would be running now.  

To his surprise, the brunette was trying to hide a laugh behind his hand. The corners of his eyes crinkled with mirth, his eyes lit in amusement. "You two bicker like an old married couple." He held out his hand. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Eren; my friends Sasha and Connie own this coffee shop actually." 

Before Levi could shake the offered hand, Hanji had leapt forward, clasping Eren's hand in both of theirs. "You're saying you know the owners of Bistro Maria?!" 

"Yeah, college friends." Eren laughed, unfazed by their enthusiastic behavior. "Anyway, you are…?" 

"Hanji Zoe," Levi cut in curtly, dragging Hanji back by the scruff of their  neck. "Coffee addict and annoyance extraordinaire. Don't let them do that to you; if you let them get away with it once, it'll set a bad precedent for how they treat you." 

He glanced up to see Eren studying the two of them with inquisitive eyes. He wasn't sure why Eren was looking at them that way, but he continued, "And I’m Levi Ackerman, the unfortunate recipient of the majority of this one's shenanigans." 

 "That's not true! I usually involve Erwin, Mike and Moblit too!" 

"Not to the extent you fuck with me though. Notice both Eyebrows and Sequoia are not here right now." 

Eren snorted again. "You have interesting nicknames for all your friends." 

"If you hung out with a deranged group like us, you'd have shitty nicknames too." Levi challenged, folding his arms over his chest. 

"Oh my group is plenty deranged," Eren smirked, holding up the paper bag that Levi had forgotten he was carrying. "You'll see soon enough when you meet Sasha and Connie." 

The trio finally stepped into the air conditioned store. Hanji let out a squeal and threw their arms around Levi, jumping up and down in excitement. Levi tried to throw them off in vain, all the while noticing that Eren was staring at them again with that inquisitive look.  

"What is-fuck _, let go of me_ four eyes! -what's the deal, Eren?" Levi finally asked, trying for the umpteenth time to wiggle out of Hanji's death grip.  

Before Eren could answer, there was a high pitched, raspy shriek from behind the counter.  

Levi turned just in time to see a small blur of brown hair (he swore he saw demon eyes too) fly past him to tackle Eren onto the ground. Startled, he stepped forward to help the taller brunette, before he realized that the figure that had flown by him was actually one of the baristas, who was currently on all fours over Eren, the paper bag in her mouth like a dog playing fetch.  

"EREN! YOU BROUGHT MY FAVORITE BREAD?!" The same shrieking voice exclaimed. The girl on the floor was now straddling Eren as she tore the paper bag open to reveal a large bag of sweet potato bread. "Oh my god I've been starving! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She threw herself atop Eren again, arms wrapped so tightly around his neck Levi swore he saw him gasping for air. He particularly disliked how the girl had practically her entire body  wrapped around the tall brunette. 

Well, enough was enough. 

Levi reached down and  grabbed the girl by the back of her uniform to pull her off of Eren. 

"Hey, hey, hey!' The girl whirled to face him, face twisted into a scowl, one hand held up defensively in front of her. "Try as you want, you're not getting my precious bread!" 

"Hah?!" 

Eren hastily got to his feet. "Sasha, this is Levi; he's been waiting a long time to try your famous nitro coffee, he's definitely not after your bread." 

The girl's demeanor immediately changed. "Oh, that's alright then. Two nitro coffees coming right up!" 

"Make it three!" Hanji called out. 

"Yes sir!" Sasha saluted, vaulting over the countertop.  

The three of them stood awkwardly at the register as Sasha yelled at someone in the back as she poured their coffees. 

"Uh…thanks for pulling Sasha off me," Eren finally said lamely. "It really wasn't necessary; she acts like that around food a lot. I appreciate the thought though." 

"Christ I thought she was going to eat _you_ or something." Levi responded. And that was not something he would allow because _he_ was going to be the one to eat this boy up.  

Huh. 

Well that was a new thought. 

"Nah," Eren's voice brought Levi out of his perverted thoughts. "Unless you're made of potatoes or something, Sasha is usually safe to be around." 

Hanji grinned, draping an arm lazily around Levi's shoulders. "I like her. She's very…energetic." 

Levi couldn't help but shudder. From the few minutes of watching Sasha, he could only begin to imagine the  damage the two loud brunettes would inflict on this world. 

Unfortunately, Eren didn't seem to see the danger. "Yeah, she's super exciting to be around. Sometimes too exciting, but you adapt. I think the two of you would get along super well!" 

"And you said she co-owns the bistro?" 

"Yeah. She was the one who made this particular blend of coffee. Her parents own a farm somewhere and makes small batches of coffee beans or something that tastes really good in cold brew, so she started making the cold brew into nitro with her own machine." Eren smiled, clearly proud of his friend's accomplishments. "I don't think any of them thought the café would become so popular though." 

"Ahhhh, I was wondering why I could never find the shop's coffee anywhere else!" Hanji mused.  "Well, I'll just have to frequent the establishment more." 

As if on cue, Sasha appeared with their drinks and ushered them to a space at the standing counter. "Three nitro coffees, on the house!" She grinned at Eren. "Well worth it for the bread, and Connie said it's been a while since you've come so we gotta give you an incentive to come by more often." 

Eren flashed a grin (Levi wondered how anyone could maintain eye contact without sunglasses; Eren's smile was just _that_ blinding) at the girl. "Sure thing, Sash. I'll bring Armin and Mikasa next time." 

Hanji cleared their throat. 

"Oh yeah," Eren waved at his two new acquaintances. "This is Hanji, they're a huge fan. " 

Levi picked up the cold glass of coffee (which was in a glass goblet) and sniffed experimentally. It smelled nice, and looked creamer than normal coffee, the light froth above the actual drink contrasting nicely, especially with the thin stick of cinnamon sticking out the top. He brought the cup to his lips for a trial taste. 

"And you've already met Levi," Eren was saying. "He's Hanji's…um…boyfriend?" 

The small taste of coffee Levi had taken didn't even make it to his esophagus as it came spraying out of his nose. 

He nearly dropped the goblet in surprise as liquid dripped down his face, and pain started to spread into his sinuses. Beside him, Hanji was practically on the floor, they were laughing so hard. Luckily, they had not yet picked up their coffee, or Levi was sure the glass and its contents would be all over the floor by now.  

Eren blinked, confusing flitting over his face. "Oh. Are you two not dating then?" 

Call it wishful thinking, but Levi was pretty certain he sounded relieved.  

However, neither of them could confirm the brunette's words, as Hanji was currently incapacitated by laughter, and Levi was wiping the coffee off his face while trying to keep his eyes from watering due to the pressure in his sinuses.  

Finally, Hanji gasped, "Oh my god! Are Levi and I—hahahaha, I can't even begin to — can you imagine, Levi, my sugarbun?" 

"Fuck you, four eyes. Go die in a hole somewhere." Levi snarled, finally getting his(almost) tears under control.  

"Oh but you would miss me so much, darling!" Hanji continued to cackle.  

Sasha looked between them and Eren a few times, then smirked and nudged Eren. "So Eren, what do you think about our Pokéstop advertisement? Should catch some rare Pokémon, huh? Maybe you can even bring someone here on a Pokéhunt date."  

Eren sputtered, and Hanji let out a whoop. "Actually! He caught a Pikachu just a bit ago hanging out on our dear Levi's dick!" 

"No way! A Pikachu?" Sasha moaned. "Why didn't you tell me? This is _my_ Pokéstop!" 

"What is this Pokéstop crap you guys keep talking about?" Levi finally asked. He was really starting to hate this Poké-whatever game. Too many terms, too many words based off the same prefix-basically he wasn't a fan. 

"Oh." Sasha looked crestfallen. "You don't play?" 

"I just asked you what it was, of course I don't play." 

"Well damn. I guess Eren will have to educate you then." Sasha's smirk reappeared. "Eren is a beast at Pokémon Go." 

Eren hid his face in his hands. "Please don't bring me into this. As a proud member of Valor, your crazy recruitment and enthusiasm for team Instinct is none of my business." 

"Oi. What makes you think I want to play this shitty game in the first place?" 

"All the adults are playing it, Levi," Hanji informed him. "Besides, it's a great way to make new friends. Just look at how great of a person Eren turned out to be." 

"I don't want to make new friends." Levi rolled his eyes. "And I certainly don't need more people aiming their cameras at my crotch."  

Hanji leaned in to whisper, "But you want to hang out with Eren, don't you?" 

Levi whipped his head up at them so fast he nearly nailed them in the face. Count on Hanji to pick up on that in the mere half hour they'd watched his interactions. "Tch. Don't do anything stupid, four eyes." 

"Who, _moi_?" Their voice was far too happy for Levi to feel at ease.  

Before Levi could say or do anything, Hanji had jumped over to Eren and pulled him close by his neck. "Good news, munchkin! Levi agreed to download the game, but only if you show him the ropes, Eren!" 

"Oi!" Levi started to advance, but stopped short when he saw Eren's eyes light up in excitement.  

"Really?!" He was practically squealing, he was so excited. "That's great! You have to join Valor so we can battle together! Although you kind of strike me more as a Mystic kind of player…doesn’t matter, I want you on team Valor so we can battle together!" 

Levi only understood half of what Eren was saying. However, he heard "I want you" and "together", and that was enough for him. "Fine." He handed his phone to Eren. "Find the damn thing and download it, then." 

Eren nodded enthusiastically (as best he could while still in a chokehold grip by Hanji), and took the device. He hesitated, then said, "I'm also going to give you my number then, so if you ever want to go on a Pokéhunt together at night, we can coordinate that." 

Again, Levi still had no idea what a Pokéhunt was, but he was certain he would be partaking in more than one of them in the near future, especially if it meant being able to text Eren…and see him at night. 

"There!" Eren handed the phone back, and Levi saw that he had added his contact in as Eren Jaeger and put a heart and coffee emoticon at the end. Fuck that was so cute. Levi was suddenly unsure if he would be able to spend too much time with the bright-eyed brat; if this was how Eren always acted, he wasn't sure his heart would be able to take it. "Now just text me so I have your number!" 

Levi had never sent out a text faster.  

"Alrighty then!" Sasha cut in. "Now that you boys have exchanged numbers, Hanji tells me you've never had nitro coffee? Well that is a sin in itself and you need to have some before the frothy goodness disappears!" 

Startled, Levi glanced down at his barely touched goblet -he noticed that Hanji had somehow completely finished theirs off at one point -and sighed, bringing the coffee to his lips.  

To his surprise, the coffee was not as bitter as he had expected-it was mellow and earthy, with a slight tang to it, which tasted excellent cold, and paired with the light sprinkle of cinnamon well. He took a large swallow and stared at the drink, shocked. "Not bad…" 

Hanji snorted, and he looked up to see the other three staring at him with crooked smiles on their faces.  

"What?" 

"You got a little somethin'," Sasha chuckled, pointing to her upper lip. 

"Hah?" 

"Here, I got you." Eren reached forward and gripped Levi's chin delicately. The raven could only stand there, dumbfounded, as Eren grabbed a napkin and gently wiped foam off of his upper lip. Levi was not one to squeal, but he was definitely squealing a little on the inside. Damn this brat.  

When Eren finished, he beamed (again, sunglasses! God, why didn't he bring his sunglasses with him?) and removed his hand. "There. Always happens when you drink nitro for the first time. It's good, isn't it?" 

Levi nodded curtly. "The best coffee I've ever had." And _of course_ that had _nothing_ to do with the fact that the delicious coffee allowed him to have this moment with Eren. Not. At. All. His only regret is that Eren told him the foam mustache was a one-time occurrence. 

Hanji and Sasha exchanged mischievous grins. "Well, time to get back to the lab!" Hanji announced, grabbing Levi's arm. Sasha did the same to Eren. 

"C'mon, Eren! Connie wants to see you!" 

Levi glared at the two of them, annoyed that Hanji was cutting his time short. He glanced at Eren, who was wearing a wistful look on his face. Or maybe it was just him projecting his feelings… 

Suddenly the brunette perked up. "Well I'll text you soon, yeah? Let's arrange a Pokéhunt together sometime!" He waved his phone as the enthusiastic girl dragged him away. He continued to smile and wave until he finally disappeared behind the metal doors that led to the back.  

"Oh my god." Hanji's voice drew Levi's attention back and he heard the sound of a camera shutter. 

"What the fuck, four eyes? Why are you taking a picture of me?" Levi growled. It was bad enough they had the gall to pull him away from the enchanting brunette, but now they were snapping pictures of him? 

"Look, Levi! You're smiling!" 

Shocked, Levi stared at the screen that Hanji had presented to him. There he was, his usual steely eyes softened to a cloudy grey as he watched the smiling boy leave. His lips were curled up in the faintest of smiles, lightening up the shadows under his eyes slightly.  

"You look like an infatuated puppy!" Hanji squealed, hugging their phone to their chest. "I bet Eren will have you wrapped around his little finger in no time!" 

Levi was about to respond, when his phone vibrated. 

' _13:45-_ _☕️_ _❤️_ _Eren Jaeger_ _❤️_ _☕️_  

 _Hey! So I hope this isn't too forward of me, but if you're free tonight, would you want to go on a Pokéhunt with me under the moonlight? :P_ ' 

As he typed a response, Levi took back every bad thing he had ever thought or said about Pokémon Go. 

' _13:46 - Levi Ackerman_  

 _Sounds fucking fantastic._ ' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't actually play Pokémon Go, but all my friends do, and when I saw that Pokémon were popping up in strange places, I had to do something like this. Plus with all the current negativity and stuff surrounding these boys I really just needed some humor and happiness. 
> 
> Anyway, like I said, I'm traveling through Europe and Internet/service is mega spotty so I'm not sure if I'll be able to get the next chapter of ADCWNR out anytime soon. Also, I'm trying to focus on the Ereri Big Bang right now, so a lot of my concentration is directed toward that. I promise if I ever decide on which plot I want to do, it'll be worth it. For those of you who don't know what the EBB is, check it out [HERE](http://ereribigbang.tumblr.com/about)! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment. Did you love it, hate it? Tell me! Let me know if I screwed anything up with how Pokemon Go works (again I don't play it). Otherwise drop a comment or DM via Instagram!


End file.
